Episode 9195 (26th June 2017)
Plot Leanne watches in trepidation while a distraught Eva goes into a rage as she realises the depths of the deception against her. She goes round to Maria's flat to confront her. Talking to Will in the cafe, Michelle is flattered when he admits that he's jealous that he missed his chance with her when she split from Steve. Eva loses her nerve to have it out with Maria as Kirk and Liam are in the flat with her. Erica is happy that the WARTS dinner is now on but thrown when Dev tells her that Kevin is baby-sitting for them. Brian, oblivious to Eva's distress, passes her Aidan's broken phone with a lecture about littering. Aidan denies it's his when she tries to pass it on to him. Once he's gone, she bursts into tears in the street. In Liverpool, Phelan is nostalgic but denies to Nicola that he thinks of the city as home. The pregnancy test is inconclusive. Phelan tells an uncomfortable Nicola that he met the love of his life in the area of the city they're in and she reminds him of her. He takes her and Seb off to see some of the sights from his youth. Eva takes a second test. Phelan shows Nicola and Seb where he lived in Toxteth and tells how he began life as a builder. Daniel's results are only a 2:2 so he's failed to get into Oxford University. Michelle's puzzled when Robert refuses him the day off and Daniel replies that it's only so that he can keep an eye on him. Phelan asks Nicola about her own parents but she offers little information. Robert's alarmed when Rich turns up in the bistro. Daniel distracts Michelle while Robert orders him out. Rich says that he'll be returning. Upon returning to Weatherfield, Nicola tells Phelan that she's seen a different side to him. Dev and Erica set off on their night out. Kevin tells her she looks great. Phelan is questioned by a suspicious Eileen when he comes home. Aidan is about to tell Eva they're finished but she gets in first and gives him the positive pregnancy test. He tells her it's great news and hugs her but there is no smile returned on her face. Cast Regular cast *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Nicola Rubinstein - Nicola Thorp *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey Guest cast *Will Chatterton - Leon Ockenden *Rich Collis - Fraser Ayres Places *Coronation Street exterior *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen and bathroom *Liverpool - Road outside Larkdale Youth and Community Centre, Berkley Street and Albert Dock riverside Notes *A customer inside the temporary Corner Shop housed in 7 Coronation Street, played by Jonny Grimshaw, is uncredited although he has a line of dialogue. *Pat Phelan shows Seb Franklin and Nicola Rubinstein site of the real-life Rialto ballroom in Liverpool where his parents had their first date and which he saw burn down on 4th July 1981 in the Toxteth riots, saying he left the city that night, never to return. *In a video entitled The Secret Life Of Phelan '' released to the ITV website on 21st August 2017, a scene in this episode was given as a clue to the fact that Pat Phelan was holding Andy Carver prisoner. The scene in question was between Seb Franklin and Phelan when the young lad pointed out that Phelan was walking in the opposite direction to his home and the builder asked if it was a crime to go for a stroll. The later inference was that he was off to visit Andy in his cellar. *No episode was shown on Wednesday 28th June to allow for coverage of FIFA Confederations Cup football. *TV Times'' synopsis: Eva realises Aidan and Maria are having an affair, but when he attempts to dump his fiancée, she drops a bombshell of her own; and Phelan's trip with Nicola and Seb looks short lived when he asks about her parents. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,131,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2017 episodes